An enterprise environment includes multiple managed endpoints, such as user workstations, switches, and routers. This enterprise environment is managed by management computers that perform various information technology (IT) tasks on the managed endpoints. These tasks may include deploying or managing software applications on the endpoints or may include keeping the endpoints secure.
Often, it is desired to securely deploy an application to a managed endpoint with a particular configuration. It is also desirable to run the application on the managed endpoint in a secure and controlled manner, for example to comply with licensing restrictions or to prevent a user from unknowingly altering the configuration of the endpoint. It may also be preferable for the application to be deployed in a portable manner so that the correct functioning of the application is not dependent on the particular configuration of the endpoint.
What is needed are systems and methods for installing and maintaining software on managed endpoints in a secure, controlled, and portable manner.